coup de foudre
by CARO59265
Summary: traduction de la fic d'alimoo "love at first sight". et si Jack et SAM se réunissent avant le programme de Stragate.
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait six mois que Jack o'neil était rentré de sa mission sur Abydos, il a pris sa retraite et venait de divorcer de sa femme, sarah. Jack vivait dans son chalet au minnesota. Depuis la mort de son fils, il y a trois mois, il a failli se suicider, mais grâce à Daniel Jackson et Skar'ra, il reprenait goût à la vie.

Samantha Carter venait d'être promu au grade de capitaine et travaille pour le pentagone depuis deux ans. elle était également fiancée à Jonas Hanson. Depuis longtemps Sam n'avait pas de très bon avec son frère et son père. Quand elle s'est fiancée, Jacob, son père avait éssayé de lui dire que Jonas n'était pas fait pour elle, mais elle était aussi tétu que son père.

C'était la veille du bal de l'air force que Kawalski est arrivé au chalet de Jack.

" Hé Jack, comment va-tu?"

" Kawalski que viens-tu faire?" Jack se leva de sa chaise qui était sur le ponton, et se dirigea vers lui pour lui serrait le main.

" Je suis venu voir si tu venais au bal cette année?"

" Non pas cette année, et n'oublies pas que je suis à la retraite."

" Pourquoi pas jack, cela te feras du bien et c'est l'air force qui paye tout, y compris l'hotel."

" Non merci Charlie, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça."

" Allez Jack, viens. Ce n'est que pour quelque heures."

" Charlie pourquoi tant d'insistance, tu ne m'aurais pas casé avec quelqu'un?"

" Non Jack, juste pour une fois tu peux venir?"

" Bon d'accord, mais juste quelques heure et je m'en vais."

" Bien sur, allez emballe tes affaires, je t'attends." dit-il en souriant. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils partaient du chalet pour l'aèroport.

Comme d'habitude, sam travaillait sur son ordinateur portable, quand son téléphone a sonné.

" Carter!"

" Sam, je t'appelles pour te dire que je serais pas là de la semaine." Sam était soulagé que jonas s'en aille.

" Ok, tu vas en mission!"

" Oui, je te verrais quand je reviendrai."

" D'accord, Alors demain soir, tu ne viendra pas au bal avec moi?"

" Sam,tu sais bien que je déteste ça, c'est pour ça que je vais en mission. Je dois te laisser et j'espère que tu n'y iras pas alors que je ne suis pas là."

" Mais j'ai déjà dit au général Hammond que nous y serions."

" Appelle-le et dit-lui que tu seras pas là. Si je sais que tu y as été , Je ne serai pas très content de toi."

" Mais je dois y aller, pour plus de financement sur mon projet."

" Sam tu n'y vas pas, est-ce que c'est..."

" écoute, Jonas, je dois partir, dans cinq minute, j'ai une réunion avec les chef d'état major. Nous en parlerons à ton retour."

" NON, NOUS EN PARLONS MAINTENANT." lui cria Jonas qui lui faisait peur quand il criait sur elle.

" Excuse-moi Jonas, je dois y aller, au revoir." Puis elle raccrocha, elle savait ce qui va arriver quand il rentreras à la maison. Elle prit ses dossiers pour la réunion et quitta son bureau, Quand elle se heurta sur une amies.

" Hé Sam, où vas-tu?"

" Salut Jane, réunion avec les chefs d'état-major." Tout en marchant vers la salle de briefing.

" Tu vas au bal demain?"

" J'aimerai."

" Jonas a dit non!"

" Oui, il est parti en mission pour une semaine."

" Alors pourquoi ne pas venir, je pourrai venir te chercher et y allez ensemble."

" Je voudrai y aller mais je ne sais pas."

" Allez Sam, Tu pourrai mettre la robe que tu as acheté le mois passé."

" Jonas déteste cette robe."

" Sam, allez, tu as dit que tu avais besoin de plus de financement, et ce sera bien pour toi de sortir pendant qu'il est parti."

" Oui mais, je ne sais pas."

" alors reflechis-y et appelle-moi."

" d'accord, on se voit plus tard." Sam est rentré dans la salle pour la réunion.

Dans l'àprès midi, Jack et Charlie sont arrivés à l'hôtel pentagone, où il avait leur chambre. Ferretti était dèja là, les attendant.

" Hey Charlie. Jack, content que tu sois venu."

" Hey Ferretti, tu es venu!"

" Oui, que direz-vous une fois installer dans vos chambres, nous sortons pour dîner."

" Ok Jack tu nous rejoinds?"

" Ok."

Après être installer, ils sont sortis pour dîner.

Sam est arrivée à son appartement, elle était que Jonas ne soit pas là qui lui laissait du temps pour réfléchir. elle se detent dans son bain moussant en écoutant de la musique.

Elle écoutait un des cd qu'elle avait caché de jonas, car elle aimait les chansons d'amouret que celà l'aider à traverser les mauvais jours. Elle repensa à sa discution avec Jane.

Elle savait que son ministère avait besoin de plus de fonds et que c'était la seul fois où elle pourrait porter cette robe, ainsi que Jane avait raison, elle devait sortir. Elle prit sa déscision et l'appella.

" Bonjour."

" Jane, c'est Sam que fais-tu demain?" Sam demande en souriant.

" Je vais l'esteticienne et coiffeur, pourquoi, tu as changé d'avis?"

" Tu pense qu'il pourrait me prendre aussi, et on pourrait faire les magasins et déjeuner celà fait un moment que l'on a discuté."

" Bien sur, Hey, Pourquoi ne pas appeller Sue, elle pourrait nous joindre."

" Oui et je pourrais me changer chez toi avant d'aller au bal."

" Pas de problème,rendez-vous à 9H00 chez moi."

" Bien, à demain, bye."

" Bye Sam." Fermant les yeux et souriant Sam se detendit dans son bain.

Les garçons sont allés au steak house de la ville pas looin de leur hôtel, il leur rappellait le O'Malley à colorado Spring. Ils parlaient tout en mangeant.

" alors Jack, que deviens-tu depuis qu'on s'est vu?" Demande Ferretti.

" Sarah et moi avons divorcé, elle voulait garder la maison, elle m'en a payé la moitié, et depuis je vis dans mon chalet."

" Jack, je suis sur qu'il ya une femme pour toi quelque part." dit Charlie.

" Oui, vous me connaissez. Je détesais de devoir garder des secrêt à Sarah, car elle ne savais pas où j'étais, si et quand je reviendrai."

" Parfois la vie est dur." déclare Ferretti.

" Oui."

" Je me demande comment va Daniel."

" Je dirais qu'il est heureux, il a sauvé la vie de ces personne et nous avons pu rentrer."

" C'est vrai, quelqu'un veux faire un billiard?" demande Charlie.

" Oui et toi Jack?"

" Ok, ça fait un momentque j'y ai jouer."

Ils ont joué quelques parties avant de retourner à l'hôtel, pour la nuit.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, Sam est arrivé à l'apppartement de Jane, juste un peu avant 9H00.

" Hey Sam, entre." Après qu'elle a ouverte la porte.

" Merci, Sue est là?" Quand elle rentra dans le salon.

" Elle va nous rejoindre chez l'esteticienne."

" d'accord, où je peux l'accrocher?" Sam lui montra sa robe qui était dans un sac.

" Je vais la mettre dans le placard, tu peux mettre ton sac dans la chambre."

Jane pris la robe tandis que sam alla vers la chambre."

"Merci, tu as appeller?"

" J'avais dèjà fait juste au cas ou tu changerais d'avis."

" Merci, on y va."

Elles prirent leus sacs à main et Jane mis sa veste en sortant.

Jack, Charlie et Ferretti viennent de finir le petit dèjeuener et décidèrent d'aller faire quelques courses ainsi que de faire couper leur cheveu, avant le bal.

Ils s'arrêterent dans un café pour leur dèjeuner, ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse car c'était une journée ensoleillé. Ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce que la serveuse en tenue de gitane vient prendre leur commande.

" Souhaitez-vous que je lise votre avenir?"

" Pourquoi pas Jack, tu devrai le faire?" dit Charlie.

" Non merci, je ne veux pas le connaitre."

La femme qui avait la cinquantaine, avait des cheveux noirs et les yeux brun. Elle regarda Jack dans les yeux.

" Je vois de la douleur dans votre coeur, vous avez perdu un être qui vous étiez chère."

" Oui, mon fils." Alors elle pris sa main dans la sienne et la regarda.

" Récemment tu as fait un long voyage."

" Oui, je viens du minnesota."

" Non, plus loin que ça et c'est un secrêt."

" Oui, c'est top secrêt."

" Votre avenir est un hazard Jack, votre coeur guerira dans le temps, je vois quelqu'un de spécial qui arrivera bientôt, elle aidera à combler votre coeur, ouvrez lui votre coeur et votre esprit, elle vous aidera à guerir."

" Je ne le crois pas."

" qui est-elle?" demande Charlie à la femme qui ferme les yeux, pour quelques secondes avant de les reouvrir.

" Je vois des cheveux blond et des yeux bleus, je vois un uniforme avec la lettre'c' dessus. Elle sera là Jack, je dois y aller, profiter de votre déjeuner." Et elle partit.

" C'était étrange, je me demande comment elle connaissait Charlie et notre dernière mission." dit Charlie.

" Qui sait, en tout cas le déjeuner à l'air bon." et ils commencèrent à manger.

Pas loin de là, Sam et ses amies venaient de sortir d'un magasin.

" Pourquoi ne pas prendre un déjeuner ici?" demande Sue.

" Bien sur!" dit Sam.

Elles marchaient vers les tables quand Jack se recula et bouscula acciddentellement Sam.

" Pardon."

" Non, pardon, c'est de ma faute." dit Jack en faisant demi-tour.

" C'était de ma faute, ça va?" Quand il lève ses yeux vers ceux de Sam.

" Oui, merci." Charlie et Ferretti se leva.

" Salut, je suis Charlie Kawalski, C'est Lou Ferretti, et Jack O'Neill." Dit Charlie tout en montrant ses amis.

" Salut, je suis Jane Thomson, c'est Sue Austin et Sam Carter." dit Jane en montrant ses amies. ils ont tous vu que Jack et Sam se regardaient toujours.

" Voulez-vous nous rejoindre pour déjeuner?" Jack demande.

" Bien sûr, nous revenons après qu'on a passé commande." dit Jane

Sue prend le bras de sam et la tira pour entrer dans le café afin de passer commande, Jack alla au toilette.

" Sam ça va?"

" Oui pourquoi?"

"Sam, Jack et toi n'arrêtais pas de vous regarder, comme si tu avais un coup de foudre."

" elle a raison Sam, j'ai contasté qu'il y avait une étincelle dans vos yeux, je n'ai pas vu cela depuis très longtemps."

" Arrêtez-vous deux." et elle firent la queue.

" Hey Charlie, tu as vu la façon que Jack regardait Sam."

" Oui, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, même quand il était avec Sarah."

" Rappele-toi ce que la serveuse a dit à jack sur les cheveux blond et les yeux bleus et la lettre'c'."

" Oui, elle a aussi dit un uniforme mais sans dire quel genre."

" Je me demande, je serai bientôt de retour." Ferretti se leva et entra dans le café, il repéra les trois femmes. Sue a remarqué ce qu'il faisait et alla vers lui.

" Salut, tout va bien."

" Ouais, je veux juste poser une question, quel est le travail de Sam?" Elle lui sourit.

" Nous sommes toutes dans l'air force. alors vous et vos amis devraient faire attention."

" Nous aussi, bien que Jack est à la retraite depuis quelque mois. est-ce que vos amies et vous allez au bal ce soir?"

" Oui et vous?"

" Oui, pourquoi nous ne passerons pas vous chercher, vos amies et vous, enfin si vous n'avez pas de rendez-vous ce soir."

" Pourquoi pas, voici l'endroit où vous pouvez venir nous chercher, je sais que Sam a besoin de reconfort." Sue a écrit l'adresse et lui a donné.

" Jack aussi, Hey, on pourrait les mettre ensemble."

" Bon îdée, mais Sam est fiancé à un abruti du nom de Jonas Hanson et heureusement il est absent pour une semaine, sur une mission."

" Je ne comprend pas!"

" écoute, nous en reparlerons ce soir, comment est Jack?"

" Il est génial quand vous le connaissez."

" Nous verrons, je ferai mieux d'y retourner, on en reparlera."

" Bien sur." Il retourna à table tandis que Sue est retourné à ses amies.


	3. Chapter 3

" Alors qu'as-tu découvert?" demande Charlie, dès que Ferretti s'est assit.

" Le jackpot, tu ne le croira jamais, mais ses femmes sont dans l'air force."

" Tu plaisantes."

" Non, Sue vient de me le dire, tu connais un gars du nom de Jonas Hanson?"

" Ouais, je me souviens de quelques type me parler de lui, il y a quelques mois, avant la mission, en disant qu'il est fou. Il a envoyé quelqu'un à l'hôpital après une mission qui a mal tourné. Pourquoi?"

" Sue m'a dit que Sam est fiancée à un homme de ce nom."

" Oh, je me demande si c'est lui."

" Nous en parlerons plus tard." Déclare Ferretti, en voyant Jack revenir.

Après quelques minutes, les femmes sont arrivées en tenant un verre, les hommes se sleva et se deplaçaient. Après s'être assis, Jack était à côté de Sam.

" Alors, que faites-vous, ce soir, mesdames?" demande Charlie, tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

" Nous allons au bal." dit Jane qui était assis à côté de lui.

" Le bal de l'air force?"

" Oui et vous?"

" Nous aussi."

" Y allez-vous avec quelqu'un?" demande Charlie.

" Non, pourquoi, demandez-vous de nous escorter au bal?" demande Sue.

" Hé bien, oui, qu'en penses-tu, Jack?"

Jack se tourna vers Sam.

" Sam, voulez-vous que je vous amène au bal?" Sam se tourna et regarda dans ses yeux bruns.

" Oui, merci."

" Bon, nous allons venir vous chercheret vous amenez au bal, s'amuser et vous reconduire, mesdames."

" c'est bon pour moi, sue, Sam qu' en pensez-vous?"

" Pour moi aussi." a déclaré Sam, puis leur repas est arrivé.

Ils ont parlé de differentes choses, sur eux, ils n'ont pas parlé du travail ou de l'air force. Après le déjeuner, ils ont tous allés au parc. Quelques heures plus tard Charlie et Jane sont allés chercher des boissons.

" Jane, Sue a dit à Ferretti que vous êtes toutes dans l'air force."

" Oui, Sam est capitaine et Sue et moi sommes lieutenants."

"Wow, Jack est colonel tandis que Ferretti et moi sommes majors."

" Je ne savais pas que vous étiez dans l'air force."

" Maintenant vous le savez." dit-il en souriant. Ils regardaient où les autres étaient et vu Jack dire quelque chose à Sam qui la fait rire.

" C'est la première fois, depuis longtemps, que je vois Sam rire comme ça."

" Quoi?" Charlie surpris regarda Jane.

" Oui, son fiancé est un salaud. Elle a éssayé de le quitter à plusieurs reprises, mais il est la controlant, il l'a battue plusieur fois, surtout si une mission a mal tourné, il l'utilise comme punching-ball."

"Quel batard, et sue dire sur sa famille?"

" Ils ne veulent rien à voir avec elle tant qu'elle est avec lui."

"Où est-il en ce moment?"

" sur une mission pour une semaine, affaire black ops."

" Oh, ok."

" Quand Sam a été promu, Jonas était en mission. Quand il est revenu et a su pour sa promotion, il la récompensé avec ses poings et ses pieds. Elle était à l'hôpital pour une samaine, elle a déposé des accusations contre lui, mais ses camarades ont dit au juge qu'il ne ferait pas ça et les accusations ont été rejettées. Dès qu'elle est rentré à la maison, il l'a encore battue et elle est retournée à l'hôpital."

" Ok, mon dieu, si Jack découvre, il le tuera."

" Mais Jonas est black ops!"

" Jack aussi et il peut rompre le cou d'un type comme un brindille. Jack est très connu dans les rangs des opérations secrêtes, il est une légende et tout le monde qui est dans les black ops savent qui ne faut se frotter à Jack O'Neill." ils ont obtenu les boissons et reournaient auprès des autres.

" Vous pouvez compter sur Jack, il n'a jamais frapper une femme. Il n'est pas comme ça, il en a beaucoup vu au fil des ans. Il est comme un nournours quand il s'agit des femme et des enfants."

"On dirai le chevalier à l'armure blanche de Sam."

" Oui, il peut l'être." ils se mirent à rire quand ils rejoignirent le groupe. Ils ont parlé plus longtemps avant que les hommes les accompagne à leur véhicule.

" Rendez-vous à 19h." dit Jack.

" Ne soyez pas en retard." dit Jane.

" Non, pas avec Jack, nous serions probablement en avance." dit Ferretti en souriant qui a fait rire Sam et Sue.

Quand Jack entendu Sam rire ça lui a envoyé des frissons dans le dos, il lui rendit son sourire qui a fait battre son coeur de joie.

" A tout à l'heure Sam."

" A tout à l'heure Jack, au revoir.

" Bye."

Elles partirent en laissant les hommes qui ont rejoind leur véhicule de location.

" Alors Jack, que pensez-vous de Sam?"

" Elle est gentille."

" Allez, nous avons vu comment vous vous regardezet comment tu lui souris."

" Pour l'amour du ciel, nous venons de nous rencontrer." Les deux autres rirent quand ils atteignent leur véhicule.

" Jack tu es si mal, tu souriais aujourd'hui, tu as dèjà entendu parler du coup de foudre. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ferions mieux de nous préparer avant de rencontrer ses dames."

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont arrivés à leur hôtel et sont allés dans leur chambre. Quand Sam et ses amies sont arrivées à l'appartement de Jane, elles étaient riant.

" Alors Sam, que penses-tu de Jack?"

" Il est bien."

" sam, Charlie et moi t'avons vu rire. Tu sais que ça faisait longtemps que je t'ai vu rire ainsi." dit Jane.

" J'ai vu comment vous vous regardez et comment tu lui souriais, avoue."

" Bien, il est génial mais ce que je connais vraiment de lui. Rien."

"J'ai découvert qu'ils sont tous dans l'air force, Jack est colonel à la retraite et que Charlie et Ferreti sont majors." dit Sue.

" Nous ferions mieux de nous prépare ils vont arriver dans une demi heure."

Elles s'habillèrent en s'aidant mutuellement.

Sue portait une robe rouge decolté sans manche qui allait jusqu'au sol.

Jane portait une robe vert foncé avec le devant en forme de coeur qui descendait aussi jusq'au sol.

Sam portait une robe bleu marine à laniére avec un décolleté le bas ressenblait à une princesse qui allait jusqu'au sol.

" Tu es magnifique sam." dit Jane.

"Tu crois?"

" oui, attends que Jack te vois, il est bon d'avoir l'opinion d'un homme." dit Sue.

" Je suis d'accord."


	4. Chapter 4

A ce moment là, la sonnette retentit, Jane alla ouvrir la porte.

" Salut les gars, vous avez fière allure en uniforme." dit Jane en souriant.

Ils sont rentré dans le couloir, dès que la porte était fermé, ils l'ont suivi dans le salon où Sue et Sam étaient.

quand Jack a vu ce que portait Sam, son sourire est devenu encore plus grand, il se dirigea vers elle.

" Sam tu es superbe."

" Merci monsieur."

" Sam tu peux arrêter avec les monsieur, après tout je suis à la retraite."

" Bien, Jack."

" Bon, vous êtes prétes à y aller?"

Il lui a présenté son bras qu'elle a pris en souriant.

" Oui, allons-y!"

" Ouais sur." qui fait sourire les dames.

Ils sont partis ensemble. quand ils sont arrivés en bas de l'immeuble, il y avait trois véhicule avec chauffeurs qui les attendait.

" Wow, ça du vous couter une fortune." declare Jane.

" Non, l'air force a payé pour ça." dit Jack en souriant à Sam.

Une fois monter dans les véhicules, ils sont partis au bal.

" Jack, il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir."

" Quoi Sam?"

" Je suis fiancée à quelqu'un."

" Je sais."

" Quoi! Comment?"

" Vos amies ont parlé avec mes amis, je sais pour Jonas Hanson et ce qu'il t'a fait. Ecoute Sam, si tu as besoin d'en parler, n'importe quand, Sue et Jane ont nos numéros et nous avons les votre, juste au cas où."

" Ok, c'est que j'ai tout éssayé."

Sam se mit à pleurer, Jack a pris un mouchoir et éssuya ses larmes et la pris dans ses bras, elle se laissa faire.

Elle pouvait sentir son eau de cologne, elle ferma les yeux et l'inhala en profitant de la sensation de son corps contre le sienne. Elle se sentait en sécurité et au chaud contre lui.

" Sam, ne pense pas à lui pour ce soir."

" Ok, merci."

" C'est rien, je vais m'assurer, ce soir, que tu t'amuses." Sam regarda Jack dans les yeux lui souriant qui le fit sourire.

" Hé bien, je vais devoir m'assurer que tu t'amuses aussi."

" Ok, deal."

" Alors, pourquoi allez-vous au bal ce soir?"

" Charlie a insisté jusqu'à ce que je cède."

" Je comprends, Jane m'a demandé si j'y allais et j'ai dit non, mais plus j'y pensais et me suis décidé comme toi."

Ils sont resté comme ça jusqu'à qu'ils atteignent la salle du bal. Jack est sorti, a fait le tour du véhicule pour ouvrir la porte à Sam et l'aida à sortir.

Ensuite ils ont attendu les autres sur le trottoir. quand ils se sont réunis, ils allèrent à l'intérieur. Il y avait des centaines de personne de l'air force avec leurs maris, épouses ou partenaires. Ils sont allés tous s'assoir à une table vide où les dames se sont assis en premières.

" Sam, veux-tu boire quelque chose?"

" Merci, j'aurais la même chose que toi, jane."

" Pareil pour moi." dit Jane.

" Moi aussi." dit Sue.

Les hommes allèrent vers le bars et attendent d'être servi, se mis à discuter.

" Jack, es-tu heureux d'être venu, ce soir."

" Charlie!"

" Quoi, au moins on est tous accompagné.

" Sur, Sam et moi ont discuter en chemin et il semble que ce Jonas est un enfoiré, elle a essayé de se débarrasser de lui plusieur fois."

" Nous le savons Jack, Sue et Jane s'inquiètes pour elle. Jane m'a dit en venant, sur le dernier qu'il l'a battu. Elle a été hôspitalisé pendant deux semaines, elle a porté pleinte, mais ses amis l'ont aidé et les accusations ont été rejetées. Cela ne faisait pas une heure qu'elle était rentré, qu'elle fut réhôspitaliser. Elle est simplement revenu, avec jane, pour prendre des affaires. Il a même frappé Jane qui a porté pleinte et il a eu trois mois de prison. Quand il est sorti il a recommencé, il a même menacé de tuer Jane et Sue si elles éssayaient encore de porter pleinte contre lui."

" Quelqu'un devrait lui donner une bonne leçon."

" Nous sommes d'accord la dessus Jack."

Quand ils ont obtenu leurs bières, ils sont retourné à leur table, ont donné leur boisson aux filles. Ils ont parlé pendant une demi heureavant que le diner était servis. Ils ont apprécié leur repas en se racontant des histoires qui ont fait rire les autres.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, les dames sont allées au toilette, tandis que les hommes allaient chercher des boissons.

" Sam, tu es heuse d'être venu?" sue a demandé tout en se lavant les mains.

" Ouais, c'est formidable. juste un chose, ne parlait pas de Jonas, ce soir, tout ce passe très bien, s'il vous plait, ne pas le gacher."

" Bien sur Sam, ayez du plaisir ce soir, tu le mérite. dit Jane.

" Merci les filles. Bon nous ferions de retourner à notre table."

" Ok, Sam, c'est agréable de te revoir sourire. On a remarqué que tu étais plus détendu, et ne blame pas les boissons mais plutôt sur Jack." dit Sue

Elles ont toutes ri et sont reparties vers les hommes qui les regardaient venir vers eux. Jack et sam ne se quittaient pas du regard.

Ils ont parlé un peu plus jusqu'à ce que d'autres personne ont commencé à danser. Charlie et Jane se leva pour aller danser puis Ferretti et Sue. Ils ont dansé sur la piste de danse, quand la chanson est fini, Jane est allé rapidemment voir le DJ et a demandé une chanson pour Jack et Sam. Quand se fut fait elle est retourné sur la piste de danse.

" Qu'est-ce que tu a dit au DJ?"

" Oh, je lui ai simplement demandé de jouer un chanson douce dès que Jack et Sam seront sur la piste de danse."

" Quel est son titre?"

" When I look in to your eyes', j'ai pensé qu'elle était parfaite pour eux."

" Je ne la connais pas."

" quand elle passera, ecoute les paroles, tu comprendra ce que je veux dire."

" Ok!" Ils ont dansé jusqu'à la fin de la chanson puis sont retournés à leur place.

" Quand allez-vous danser?" demande Jane.

" Sam veux-tu danser?"

" Oui, pourquoi ne pas attendre la prochaine chanson."

" Bien sur, qui veut une boisson?" tous ont accepté, ainsi Jack et charlie sont allés chercher un verre pour Sam et Jane.

" Alors Sam tu fais quelque chose demain?"

" Rien, j'allais retourner travailler quelque heures, pourquoi?"

" Hé bien, je pensais faire visiter la ville au garçon comme leur vol est demain soir. Je pensais diner,souper,film et on verra ensuite."

" Qu'en pense Sue?"

" Elle est d'accord. Allez sam, pourquoi pas? J'ai lu dans le journal qu'il y a un carnaval en ville, nous pourrions y aller."

" Bon, si les garçon sont d'accord, alors j'y suis."

" Super, ils reviennent."

" Tenez mesdames." dit Charlie en passant les boissons, avant de s'asseoir quand Ferretti et Sue les a rejoinds.


	5. Chapter 5

"Avez-vous prévu quelque chose pour demain?"

"Rien, nous devons quitter notre hôtel à douze heure. Pourquoi, qu'avez vous en tête?" Ferretti a demandé.

"Bon que diriez-vous de nous joindre au carnaval pour la journée et àprès on dinera avant que vous ne partiez ?"

"Oui, bien pour moi."

"Idem ici, et tu en penses quoi Jack ?" Charlie a demandé. Jack s'est tourné pour regarder Sam.

"Sam, y allez-vous?"

"Ben j'irai, si vous y allez avec moi, ainsi il y aurait un nombre pair."

"Ok, alors quel est le plan?"

"Bien, vous quittez votre hôtel demain matin et vous nous rencontrez chez Jane, disons vers dix heure. Vous pourriez laisser vos valises, alors nous pourrions y aller tous ensemble. Si c'est bien avec toi Jane ?" Sam a dit.

"Sûr, c'est très bien pour moi."

"Génial, j'ai hâte d'être à demain." Jack a dit en souriant et en se frottant les mains. Alors ils ont remarqué que la chanson venait de finir.

"Sam, vous aimeriez danser?"

"Oui."

Jack s'est levé et a offert sa main, que Sam a pris et s'est levé. Au moment où ils ont atteint la piste de danse, la chanson a commencé.

I see forever when I look in your eyes (je comprends toujours quand je regarde dans tes yeux)

You're all I've ever wanted ( tues tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu )

I always want you to be mine ( je veux pour toujours que tu sois mienne )

Let's make a promise to the end of time ( faisons une promesse jusqu'à la fin des temps )

We'll always be together (nous serons toujours ensemble )

And our love will never die ( et notre amour ne mourra jamais )

So here we are face to face and heart to heart ( voici que nous sommes intimement face à face )

I want you to know we will never be apart ( je veux que tu sache nous ne serons jamais distant )

Now I believe that wishes can come true ( maintenant je crois que les souhaits peuvent se réalisé )

'Cause when I see my whole world (parce que je vois en mon monde )

I see only you ( je ne vois que toi )

(Chorus) When I look into your eyes ( "choeur"quand je regarde dans tes yeux )

I can see how much I love you ( je vois à quel point je t'aime )

And it makes me realize ( et il m'incite à réaliser )

When I look into your eyes ( quand je regarde dans tes yeux )

I see all my dreams come true ( je vois tous mes rêves se réaliser )

When I look into your eyes ( quand je regarde dans tes yeux )

I've looked for you all of my life ( je t'ai cherché toute ma vie )

Now that I've found you ( maintenant je t'ai trouvé )

We will never say good-bye ( nous ne nous quitterons jamais )

Can't stop this feelin' (ne veux pas arrêter se semtiment )

And there's nothing I can do (il n'y rien que je peux faire )

'Cause I see everything ( parce que je vois tout )

When I look at you ( quand je te regarde )

(Chorus) "choeur"

(Chorus) "choeur"

Tandis que la chanson jouait, Jack a tenu Sam près de lui, ils regardaient dans les yeux de chacun. Jack avait ses bras autour de la taille de Sam qui avait les siens autour de son cou, ils dansaient lentement sur la piste de danse.

"Jane, je vois ce que vous vous vouliez dire pour cette chanson. Je n'ai pas su que vous étiez romantiques ?"

"Oh oui, Sam aussi, elle a toutes les chansons sur des CD, mais elle les cache à son endroit ou au mien. Donc je les écoute, nous partageons nos disques."

"Ok, peut-être nous pourrions faire un CD pour eux ?"

"C'est une bonne idée, j'ai un ordinateur à la maison avec plein de chansons romantique. Pourquoi nous ne partons pas et allons à mon endroit pour les vérifier et les choisir."

"Cela ressemble à une grande idée."

Sue a pris un stylo et un papier et a commencé à noter quelques chansons. Ferretti a vu ce qu'elle faisait et il a fait la même chose. Une fois fini, ils les ont passés à Jane qui les a regardés en souriant.

"Ce sont de grandes chansons, merci." Jane met les papier dans son sac à main, alors ils se sont retourné pour les observer.

Général Hammond était au bar, attendant pour être servi, quand il a regardé vers la piste de danse pendant que la chanson passer. Il a vu un couple dansait lentement les bras de l'autre. Sam lui tournait le dos, alors qu'elle se tournait lentement. Il a été surprise pour la voir, mais il n'a pas su qui était avec elle.

Ce qu'il pourrait voir, ils se regardaient comme s'ils étaient amoureux; mais il savait qu'elle était fiancée à Hanson et aussi qu'il était sur une mission. Il pourrait voir qu'elle souriait, il ne l'avait pas vu sourire comme ça depuis longtemps. Alors il pourrait voir ses deux amies avec leurs compagnons, ils les regardaient aussi en souriant.

Il est revenu au bar et a commandé les boissons, alors il s'est retourné. Cette fois ils avaient leurs têtes sur l'épaules de l'autre. Ils se tenait serrer l'un contre l'autre et leurs yeux étaient fermée, il a souri quand il les a vu comme ça. Il lui a rappelé quand il était plus jeune quand il sortait avec sa femme au debut des années soixante avant qu'ils soit mariés. Une fois qu'il a obtenu ses boissons, il s'est dirigé vers sa table où le Chef d'état-major était ainsi que sa femme, alors il s'est assis à côté d'elle, en souriant.

"George es-tu bien?"

"Oui. regarde le couple sur la piste de danse?" À ce moment-là un autre slow a commencé.

"C'est Sam."

"Ouaip, je me demande qui est le Colonel avec elle?"

"J'ai vu son visage avant, mais je ne me souviens pas où je l'ai vu." le Chef d'état-major a dit.

"Bien au moins elle est heureuse ce soir. C'est une honte que Jacob ne soit pas là pour le voir? "

"Oui, je sais ce que tu veux dire."

Ils les ont regardés, à ce moment-là ils se regardaient à nouveau. George s'est tourné pour regarder sa femme.

"Te rappellent-ils un autre couple?"

"Oui." elle lui sourit et a pris sa main.

"George, puis-je vous voir dans mon bureau lundi matin?"

"Oui monsieur"

Quand la chanson est fini, Jack a rammené Sam à leur table. Une fois qu'ils se sont assis ils ont remarqué leurs amis avaient de grands sourires.

"Quoi?" Sam a dit, regardant ses deux amies.

"Vous étiez super sur la piste de danse, j'ai remarqué que des personnalités vous regardaient en souriant, ils n'étaient pas les seuls vous observant." Jane a dit, toujours en souriant.

"Vous plaisantez?"

"Non, même le photographe prenait des images de vous sur la piste de danse."

"Oh non, juste grand, pourquoi nous."

"voyons, Sam, vous était super ensemble. Je vais aller voir si je peux obtenir les doubles des photos, ainsi je peux vous les montrer."

Jane s'est levée et est allée voir le photographe de la soirée.

"Jack elle a raison vous savez, vous étiez splendide sur la piste de danse."

"Eh bien!, merci Charlie. Qu'essayez-vous de faire, jouer les marieurs."

"Bien, pourquoi pas, il est vrai vous savez." il a dit,en souriant. Quelques minutes plus tard Jane ont revenu.

"Il m'envoie les doubles mardi, quand il les a imprimés."

"merci Jane."

"Bien je ne sais pas vous mais moi je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit à tous." Jane a dit comme elle prend son sac à main.

"Je vous raccompagnerai Jane" Charlie a dit comme il s'est levé.

" Merci. Sam vous avez la clé de mon endroit. Je vous verrai tous demain, bonne nuit." Tous leur ont dit bonne nuit, alors ils sont partis.

"Sam vous aimez une boisson?"

"Oui, merci Jack. J'aurai un coca light."

"Ok, et pour vous?"

"J'aurai comme vous Jack ?"

"J'aurai comme Sam." Sue a dit

"Ok, je reviens tout de suite" Jack s'est levé et est allé leur obtenir une boisson.

"Excusez-moi, je vais aux toilettes." Sam a dit. Tandis qu'elle etait là,elle a entendu deux femmes parler.

"Hé, avez-vous vu le couple sur la piste de danse ?"

"Lequel?"

"Vous savez le colonel et cette femme blonde."

"Vous voulez dire celle avec la robe bleue ?"

"Ouais, l'homme qu'il a semblé sexy dans son uniforme. Je me demande quel est son nom?"

"Oubliez le vous avez vu sa main, ils sont mariés ou fiancés."

"Flûte, c'est une honte, il est si sexy en uniforme."

"Vous pensez tout les hommes regardent sexy, dans l'uniforme" Elles ont ri.

Tandis que Sam les écoutait, elle a regardé la bague sur son doigt. Elle savait qu'elles avaient raison sur Jack qu'il était sexy dans son uniforme. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il allait être dur de quitter Jonas et àprès elle les a entendus partir.

Une fois fini dans les toilettes pour dames, elle est revenue à la table et s'est assise à côté de Jack, qui parlait à Ferretti et Sue. Ils ont tous parlé et ont dansé pendant quelques heures. Ils sont tous partis ensemble, Ferretti a ramené Sue chez elle, tandis que Jack a ramené Sam chez Jane. Quand ils sont arrivés là, il était après deux heure du matin.

"Merci pour ce soir Jack, j'avais un merveilleux moment"

"Oui, pareille pour moi. Je vous laisserai aller et obtenir du sommeil, vous voir dans quelques heures "

"Sûr, la bonne nuit Jack "

Jack s'est penché et lui a donné un baiser.

"WOW"

"Oui"

"A tout à l'heure Jack, encore merci."

"Nuit Sam, fait de beaux rêves"

"Vous aussi Jack"

Il est parti, Sam a fermé la porte, elle s'est appuyé contre elle, mettant ses doigts sur ses lèvres, ne sachant pas que Jane l'observait.

"Bien, était_il bon" Sam sursaute.

"Eh! Jane qu'essayes-tu faire, me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ?"

"Non, mais le regard sur ton visage, je ne dirais qu'il doit être bon à embraser ?"

"Jane, c'était seulement un baiser de bonne nuit"

Comme Sam a commencé à aller vers la chambre d'amis, rougissant légèrement.

"Bien, est-il bon Sam ?"

"Ok, Ok, Oui il est bon au baiser."

"Sam, un à dix ?"

"Dix"

"Oh ha, je le savais, je ne pense pas que vous arriveriez beaucoup à dormir ce soir" Jane a dit

Comme elle est revenue à sa chambre, Sam a éteint les lumière quand elle a été a la chambre de Jane.

"Bonne nuit Jane, je suis sûr que vous rêverez de Charlie ce soir," Sam a dit et ensuite elle est allée à sa chambre et a fermé la porte.

"Bien, je ne serai pas le seul rêvant Sam," Elle a hurlé avant de fermer la porte, avec un sourire sur son visage.

Sam a mis son pyjama avant d'aller au lit. Elle a repensé à la chanson de leur danse. Alors elle a fermé ses yeux, et pensait au baiser qui lui a donné avant de partir pour son hôtel. Alors elle s'est endormie, rêvant de lui.

Quand Jack est arrivé à l'hôtel, il est aussi allé se coucher, pensant à Sam et comment ils on eu un grand moment ensemble. Comment elle a ri, a souris, et même ses yeux bleus. Alors il s'est rendu compte qu'il tombait amoureux d'elle.

Alors il s'est rappelé la chanson qu'il passait pendant qu'ils dansaient, comment il l'a tenue contre lui. Comment il avaient leur bras autour de l'autre. Il a fermé ses yeux, la décrivant dans sa robe bleue; il savait qu'elle a vraiment été belle, alors il s'est endormi rêvant de Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

Désolé pour le retard mais mon ordi m'a laché ainsi doit en acheter un autres je m'excuse pour le retard a venir.

**

* * *

**

Le lendemain Sam s'est réveillé de bonne heure, Elle a laissé un mot à Jane, disant qu'elle était partie à la salle de sport et qu'elle reviendrai dans deux heures. Après s'être entraîner, elle est allé au sauna pour une demi heure, une fois là elle a fermé ses yeux tout en pensant à Jack et elle était impatiente de le revoir.

Une fois sortie du sauna elle est allé prendre sa douche ensuite elle s'est habillé, elle amis un jeans et un t-shirt bleu sans manche, vu que c'était une belle journée.

Elle a pris son sac et a mis une crème solaire, son portefeuille et son téléphone portable. elle a pris ses clefs de voiture pour retourner chez Jane. Elle s'est arrétée à un distributeur d'une banque pour avoir assez d'argent pour la journée ainsi que l'argent qu'elle donnait à Jane pour le mettre sur le compte bancaire secrêt de Sam que jonas ne connaissait pas.

Sam donnait une certaine somme à Jane chaque semaine pour qu'elle le mettre sur son compte tout comme elle cachait son livret du compte chez Jane car Jonas avait pris le contrôlese son argent qu'il utilisait pour acheter des billets de loto ainsi que payer tous et il lui laisser qu'une petite somme pour elle . Jonas a dépensé son propre argent pour l'alcool et les facture a son propre nom.

Mais Jonasne savais pas qu'elle avait plus d'argent avec sa promotion quelle a eu il y a trois mois. Avec cet argent elle achetait des billet de loto à chaque fois qu'il était parti ainsi que le mettre sur son compte.

La dernière fois qu'il était parti, elle a acheté un billet et a gagné deux cent milles dollars que Jane est allait l'encaisser et mettre l'argent sur son compte.

Jack s'est réveillé àprés huit heure. Il est allé prendre un douche puis il a appellé le service d'étage et a fait sa valise quand il y eut un coup sur la porte, c'était son petit déjeuner. Il a signé le reçu et l'a mangé en regardant par la fenêtre. Il décida de mettre la radio en route pour écouter les infos et ensuite il écouta un chanson.

I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin' that won't subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
You are mine tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights

With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I

I want to hold you so hear me out  
I want to show you what love's all about  
Darlin' tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights

With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise

I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you  
And I've got hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With these hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise

I need you to see  
This love was meant to be

I've got hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you  
And I've got hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With those hungry eyes  
Did I take you by surprise

With my hungry eyes  
pendant que Jack écoutait les paroles, il pensait à Sam., ses yeux bleus, son sourire. Il savait que la chanson était juste, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux quand ils se sont rencontrés, au déjeuner d'hier. Aussi comment ses amis agissaient et parlaient à propos de sam hier.

A quoi elle ressemblait hier soir, ils avaient raison. Sam étaient vraiment belle. Il étaient un peu àprès neuf heures quand il a quitté sa chambre avec ses valise. Il est allé voir ses amis pour partir tous ensemble.

sam est arrivée chez Jane, elle a posé son sac à main sue la petite table.

"Jane ou es-tu?"

"Dans la cuisine Sam."

Sam est allé dans la cuisine pour voir Jane avec Sue. Elles préparaient le petit déjeuner du bacon, des oeufs et des toasts.

"salut, j'ai vu ton mot. Désolé il n'y a pas de jus de fruit, je l'ai fini hier soir." Sam a levé ses mains.

"Je sais, j'ai aussi pris des beignets." Sam a dit en souriant.

Elle a mis le sac de course sur le bar et l'a ouvert, il y avait une boite de beignet et une bouteille de jus d'orange.

Merci Sam, le déjeuner est prêt."

Jane a déposé les assiettes, pendant que Sam versait le jus de fruit et Sue mettait la se sont assises, Jane a allumés la radio qui jouait de la musique pendant qu'elles mangeaient.

"Alors Sam, tu t'es amusée hier soir."

"Oui, et j' ai remarqué que Charlie et toi êtes partis tôt."

Oh, nous avons parlé en buvant du café."

"Ah et vous avez parlé de quoi?"

"Oh vous savez de certaine chose."

"Jane!"

"Je sais pourquoi Jack a pris sa retraite."

" Alors pourquoi?"

"Il est préférable si tu lui demande toi-même Sam. Disons juste qu'il a eu un très mauvais moment.D'après Charlie, qu'il va mieux maintenant."

"Pourquoi dits-tu ça?" Sam a bu une gorgé de jus d'orange.

"Tu devra demander à Jack pour savoir."

"Oui, au faite j'y pense avant que nous partons. Je te passe l'argent pour mettre sur mon compte ainsi que le billet de loto. Je ne sais pas si j'ai gagné c'était hier soir."

"Ok, combien Sam."

"trois cent cette semaine,le reste je le garde pour aujourd'hui au carnaval."

"Bien, donne le moi avant qu'ils arrivent."

"Tient merci."

"Sam combien tu as maintenant?"

"Je ne sais pas, environ trois cent mille."

"J'espére que Jonas ne le découvre pas." Jane a dit.

"Oui."

Après le petit déjeuner Sue et Sam ont fait la vaisselle. Sam a donné l'argent et le billet à Jane qui l'ai a caché jusqu'à demain. Elles ont parlé jusqu'à ce qu'on a sonné.

"Ca doit être eux." Jane a dit tout en se levant et a regardé par le judas avant d'ouvrir.

"Bonjours, vous pouvez mettre vos valise là-bas." Jane a indiqué un coin dans le salon. Ils les ont déposées, àprès s'être retourner ils ont donnes à chacune une dizaine de roses rouges.

"Elles sont belles, merci Jack mais pourquoi."

"C'est en remerciement pour hier soir."

"Pou... pourquoi?"

"Je serais resté une petit heure et àprès hier qu'on a parlé hier au déjeuner ainsi qu'hier soir, je suis heureux d'être rester plus longtemps."

"pareille pour moi, je les mettrai dans l'eau avant que nous partons."

"Ok."

Une fois les roses ont été mis dans des vases, Elles ont prises leurs sac à main et sont partis.


	7. Chapter 7

Quand ils sont sur le trottoir, ils doivent prendre une décision.

" Alors nous prenons combien de voiture?" demande Jane.

" Il y a assez de place dans la notre vu que nous n'avons plus nos sacs." répond Jack.

" Bon allons-y."

" Quelle route doit-on prendre, je me perd chaque fois que je viens à washington."

Quand ils sont tous dans le véhicule, Sam se met à rire. Jack au volant avec Sam à côté de lui, derrière eux Charlie et Jane et au bout Ferreti et Sue.

" Je vais vous guider, Jack." lui dit sam en lui souriant, Jack sourit aussi.

Ils se mettent en route sous les indications de Sam, ils arrivent au bout d'une demi heure. Ils se dirigent vers l'entrée principale, pour acheter leurs billets. Ils ont choisit les attractions qu'ils voulaient faire.

Après avoir eu leurs bracelets, Jack aide Sam à mettre le sien qui en fait de même. Les autres font pareilles, une fois fait ils vont à l'attraction du tire au canard.

" Je vais l'éssayer." dit Jack.

"Jack nous connaissons que tu es un mauvais tireur." dit charlie.

" Est-ce un défi, Charlie?"

" Oui, tu le relève aussi , Ferreti?"

" Bien sur et que parions nous?"

" Vous n'avez pas à jouer les machos devant nous." dit Jane.

" C'est l'habitude, le pari sera que le perdant et son partenaire devra payer le dîner à tous le monde."

" Ok Jack?"

"Hé, si vous faites un pari qui nous inclus, alors nous devrions y participer. Qu'en pensez-vous?" Dit Sam en regardant Jane et Sue.

" Oui, et le vainqueur choisit la prochaine attraction." dit Jane et tous acceptent.

Ils ont tous tirer chacun leur tour en riant et applaudissant leur partenaire. Charlie et Jane ont perdu le pari par un coup d'écart. Sam est celle qui gagne en ayant fait mouche à chaque tire, elle demande à Jack de choisir le lot et il choisit un gros ours en peluche de cinquante centimêtres. Sam choisit d'aller dans la maison hantée, ils s'assient tous sur leurs sièges et la personne qui s'occupe du manége offre de garder la peluche jusqu'à leur retour.

Une fois les portes franchi, Jack pose son bras autour des épaules de Sam qui va contre lui. Ils rient et euent un bon amusement, quand le tour se termine, Jane se retourne et voit Jack et Sam. Elle se penche et parle à Charlie qui sourit. Après être descendu, ils récupèrent la peluche.

" Sam donne-moi la peluche je vais la mettre dans la voiture. Jack, passe-moi les clés?"

" Non, je vais le faire." dit Jack.

"Pourquoi ne pas le faire ensemble, Jack. nous vous rencontrerons au stand de barbe à papa.

" D'accord, on va vous y attendre."

" Bon, à tout de suite."

Jack et Sam vont à la voiture, pendant ce temps, Jane dit à Ferreti et Sue ce qu'elle avait vu. Ils ont tous souris en allant au stand de barbe à papa pour attendre Jack et Sam. Arrivé à la voiture, Jack met la peluche dans le coffre puis referme à clé.

" Jack, je peux te poser une question?"

" Bien sur, laquelle?"

" Pourquoi avoir pris ta retraite?"

" Je ne veux pas en parler."

Sam le regarde droit dans les yeux et peux y voir la tristesse. Elle s'avance et pose une de ses main sur celle de Jack et l'autre sur son coeur. Ils sont resté comme ça, pendant un moment quand Jack se souvient de la serveuse d'hier.

" Votre coeur ira mieux, je vois quelqu'un de spécial qui le soignera, ouvrez votre coeur et esprit, elle vous aidera."

Quand Jack se rappelle de sa vision, on dirai qu'elle connaissait que ce serai Sam, alors il décide de lui dire son passé.

" Je suis désolé Sam. La raison que j'ai pris ma retraite c'est parce que ma dernière mission était une mission suicide. Après que j'ai rencontré deux personne, sur cette mission, qui m'ont aidé à changer d'avis. J'ai pu sauver un village de la destruction et je ne peux pas vous dire ce qui s'est réellement passé car c'est classé top secrêt et je devrai vous tuer." Sam rit.

" Jack, je sais ce que tu veux dire car mon travail est aussi classé. Mes patrons sont le président et le chef d'état major."

"Wow, les haut gradés, je pense que tu deviendra rapidement colonel."

" Merci, continue"

" Oui, àprès notre retour, j'ai pris ma retraire, ce jour là, ma femme a demandé le divorce àpres que notre fils est mort il s'est accidentellement tirer avec mon pistolet. C'est arrivé une semaine avant la mission et elle me reproche sa mort. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu la prendre, il était dans une boite fermer à clé. La clé était toujours sur moi. Juste avant que je parte elle m'a montré les papier du divorce, je les ai signés. J'ai pris mon uniforme et je suis parti, quand je suis rentré elle voulait garder la maison. Je lui ai vendu ma part et est allé à mon chalet dans le minnesota, où j'y ai vécu, jusqu'à ce que Charlie me fait venir au bal."

" Quel est le nom de ton fils?"

"Charlie."

Jack sort son portefeuille et montre la photo de Charlie à Sam qui peut voir des larmes dans ses yeux, elle le prend dans ses bras et Jack fait pareil et se met à pleurer. Elle lui frotte le dos et reste comme ça. sam voit Jane venir vers eux, elle a vu Jack pleurait, elle fait un signe de tête et retourne rejoindre les autres.

Jack se recule et regarde dans les yeux de Sam, il peut voir qu'elle avait aussi pleuré. Sam pose sa main sur sa joue et essuie ses larmes.

" Je suis désolé pour ta perte, j'ai perdu ma mère quand j'étais jeune. Elle est mort dans un accident de voiture, alors je sais ce que c'est de perdre un être cher qui est proche de vous."

" Je ne le savais pas Sam."

" Peu de personne le sais Jack. Il a séparé ma famille, mon frère blame mon père pour ça car il était en retard pour aller la chercher à l'aéroport donc elle a pris un taxi pour rentrer mais elle n'ai jamais revenu."

" Tout ira bien Sam."

" Je l'espère Jack." Ils se séparent et essuient leur larmes.

" Allons rejoindre les autres."

" Bien sur."

Ils partent rejoindre les autres, en chemin Sam lui tient la main.

" Alors tu as un chalet?"

" Oui avec un lac où il y a deux grand poissons." tout en lui montrant avec ses mains qui fait rire Sam.

" Vous devrez m'envoyer des photo de ton chalet."

" et bien pourquoi tes amies et toi ne viendriez vous pas pour un week-end, on pourra faire venir Charlie et Ferreti aussi."

" Je ne sais pas Jack, il y aura un problème." Ils se regardent.

" Jonas?" Sam hoche la tête.

" Tu veux en parler?"

"Pas ici, mais sur la grande roue."

" D'accord, allons-y." Il vont rejoindre les autres.

Lorsque Jane retourne, elle dit aux autres ce qu'elle a vu.

" Quoi, Jack pleurait? Wow, il n'a jamais pleuré même à la mort de son fils ainsi qu'à l'enterrement. Il doit l'avoir dit à Sam et a craqué." dit Charlie choqué.

" Sam a cet effet sur les gens, elle sait briser leurs murs."

" Elle l'a fait avec Jack et ses murs sont très grands."

" Je vais chercher un soda quelqu'un en veut?"

Ils ont tous convenu, quand ils reviennent Jack et Sam les attendaient en se tenant la main.

"Où allons-nous?" demande Jane.

" Sam et moi allos sur la grande roue et vous?"

" C'est bon pour moi et vous?" demande Jane.

Ils sont tous d'accord et sont allé faire la queue et comme il y a des toilettes à proximité.

" Jack je reviens, je vais aux toilettes pour dames." lui dit Sam tranquillement.

Il hoche la tête et lui serre la main puis elle va au toilette avec Jane et Sue et une fois fini elles se lavent les mains.

" sam, comment va Jack?"

" Il ira bien Jane, il est dur pour lui de parler de l'accident, mais je pense qu'il va mieux depuis qu'il m'en a parlé et je lui ai dit pour ma mère."

" D'accord, allons rejoindre les hommes avant qu'ils se demandent ce que nous faisons."

" Oui, allons-y."


End file.
